


Dating Nicky Daley and him revealing the secret of the museum to you

by A_Lawliet



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Relationships: Nicky Daley/ Original Female Character(s), Nicky Daley/You
Kudos: 1





	Dating Nicky Daley and him revealing the secret of the museum to you

• you grew up together  
• you have been best friends for years  
• you tell each other everything  
• until one day he asks you out  
• you have been together ever since  
• stealing kisses between classes  
• holding hands  
• going out on dates  
• walks through Central Park  
• a few months later  
• you ask if he wants to come along to the movies at 8,30pm  
• he says he can’t cause he already has plans  
• a family thing  
• when you ask what, he doesn’t respond  
• a week later you ask him again  
• he can’t  
• he you never tells you the real reason  
• you start thinking he may be with another girl  
• not until you threaten him to leave him  
• he begs you not too, promises he’ll explain  
• that night he takes you to the museum, where his dad works  
• when you ask him what’s going on  
• he tells you to wait and brings you to the Egypt exhibition  
• the sun goes down  
• the tablet starts to glow  
• everything comes to life  
• he explains that he was here whenever he was every night  
• you: I thought you were sick of me… and were with another girl  
• he assures you, you are the only girl for him  
• he hugs you  
• kisses you  
• pulls you close to him  
• you get startled by a loud bang from behind you  
• Nicky: ‘Ow yeah sorry, gotta help him for a second’  
• he opens the sarcophagus and a richly dresses mummy jumps out  
• Ahkmenrah: *to you* good evening, madam. You must be the young lady Nicolas always talks about.  
• Nicky is embarrassed and blushy  
• you laugh  
• he takes you back into his arms  
• ahkmenrah takes it as his cue to leave  
• nicky wraps his arms around me  
• he shows you around the lively museum  
• occasionally stealing kisses  
• holding hands in the hallways  
• you can come to the museum as much as you like


End file.
